wildguysfandomcom-20200214-history
Daryci Sydona
Niraxian Empire}}Daryci Sydona (née Jahilik) is the wife of Akriontra Sydona, the Queen of the Niraxian Empire and the mother of Nikriontra and Luciontra Sydona. Daryci was born in 1661 in the far southern territory of Sutharon. Her parents were relatively wealthy farmers and she grew up relatively comfortable. In the outbreak of the Fighting War, she left Sutharon for the first time and became a nurse, eventually rising up into the ranks of the Royal Nurse Corp. There she met soon-to-be heir to the throne Akriontra Sydona. After being crowned King, the two got married and had three children. As Queen, Daryci has developed a loyal following because of her support for and promotion of Niraxian culture. History Daryci was born on the 16 of July 1661 to a farmer couple, in the territory of Sutharon, one of Niraxus 7's last remaining cultural hubs for southern culture, on the outskirts of Niraxus City. Being a part of the Jahilik dynasty, she was raised primarily by her grandmother and became used to Jahilik customs and traditions, including wearing ceremonial jewelry and keeping her hair in distinct southern fashion. As a young child, she was always a caring person, helping to tend to her parent's livestock. This interest eventually led to her desire to study medicine at the Sutharon Medical Universum, one of the last southern-run institutes of this kind. At the outbreak of the Second Outer Rim War she travelled to the central districts of Niraxus City to complete her studies where she was eventually chosen to become a Royal Nurse eventually completing her initiation in 1701. In 1705, she was put onto the royal medical detail for then-Prince Akriontra Sydona who had been severely wounded in the Outer Rim Wars. Tending to his wounds, she conversed with him learning of his perils and hatred towards his father. Although Akriontra was a completely different character to her, the two got along eventually falling in love. As soon as Akriontra was released from hospital he had planned to move to Niraxus 8 and live a quiet life, however his brother Taranamon abdicated leaving the Throne to him. He was crowned King and asked for her hand in marriage shortly after. Despite not intending to be Queen, she accepted regardless and she was crowned the Queen of Niraxus. Since her coronation, Daryci has spent a lot of her time participating in public activities such as markets, balls, tournaments and feasts. Her active interest in the Niraxian public has made her overwhelmingly popular with her subjects, both inside and outside the Empire. Many have likened her to the goddess Niraxia. Appearance Daryci is a well-built and slender Niraxian of slightly above-average height. She has yellowish-blonde hair and cyan eyes with small blue triangles painted on either side of her eyes. Despite having renounced her ties to the southern family that she originated from, Daryci still wears traditional southern robes and continues to keep her hair in southern fashion (A bun with two ceremonial sticks supporting it.) She also continues to wear the jewelry that she wore as a child, signifying her ties and interest with her culture. Personality Daryci is described as a kind and caring individual who wants what's best for her children and her people. Nik and Lucy describe her as a loving mother who is not afraid to dole out punishment and responsibility when her children misbehave. She is able to balance her imperial duties with her family and personal life for the sake of her children. Category:Royal Family Category:Niraxians Category:Generation V